Rescue
by WhisefoohL
Summary: When Major Lorne's team is in trouble, Colonel Sheppard accompany Dr's Beckett and Keller to the hostile planet. Whump involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Read and Review!! I usually try to finish a story before i start another one, so every one who read my 'Could it Ever be Uneventful' story, i will attempt to finish it shortly. I'm at a loss for where to take it, though.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard to the conference room, immediately," the voice of Richard Woolsey's echoed through the halls of Atlantis

"Colonel Sheppard to the conference room, immediately," the voice of Richard Woolsey's echoed through the halls of Atlantis. John Sheppard sighed, putting down his orange jell-o and cool whip. As he stood up, he rethought the decision of forsaking his mid-day snack and picked it back up. On his way to the conference room, his mind casually searched for a reason 'immediately' was tacked on to the page he just received. When he arrived, Woolsey was waiting impatiently, drumming his fingers on the table.

"You beckoned?" he inquired, taking a seat across from Woolsey.

"We have a problem. Major Lorne's team was supposed to return earlier this morning. We were able to contact them, for a few seconds, before we lost the connection. It didn't sound good. There was shooting, and Major Lorne was desperately calling for backup. I would like for your team to escort doctors Keller and Beckett to the planet."

Sheppard nodded thoughtfully. "Going to a hostile planet, with an inevitable firefight and medical emergencies to look forward to. It's a good thing this never gets old. I'll get my team together." He and Woolsey stood up and left the room.

20 minutes later:

SGA-1, Beckett, and Keller entered the gate room, and the gate whooshed to life. Sheppard gave Beckett an encouraging pat on the back. No matter how hard he tried, Carson Beckett had never been able to hide his look of dread every time he was called off-world. He took a deep breath and stepped through the gate. On the other side, all of his fears were reinforced. It was barely a minute before the rescue team found themselves taking cover.

The firefight didn't last very long, before it went sour. The extent at which they were outnumbered was impossible, and after Sheppard took a bullet to the thigh, they gave up. Sheppard instructed his team to put down their weapons and put their hands up, while Beckett attempted to treat his leg. Before he could even stop the bleeding, they were dragged to their feet.

Their captors were silent as they dragged the team through the forest. After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at a large complex, complete with a foreboding front door. Door after door was slammed behind them as they were led through the winding corridors. The silence was broken by a blood curdling scream, followed by a loud bang. Both Carson Beckett and Jennifer Keller's stomachs flipped. That was a scream of anguish. Someone was in serious agony. A few short corners later, and the team was roughly thrown into a cell. To their horror, Major Lorne's team was not present.

"Where are they?" Ronon asked impatiently.

"I have no idea. They must be locked up somewhere else," Sheppard answered him. It was clear that everyone was trying to dismiss the scream they had all heard earlier.

"John, sit down, and I'll fix up you leg," Carson instructed, unzipping his medical bag that he'd been able to hold on to. John did as he was told, though he clearly wanted to just find Lorne and his team. He clenched his teeth as Carson put pressure on his leg, attempting to stem the bleeding. The wound was relatively shallow, and it didn't take long for the bleeding to stop. Beckett secured a bandage over the wound, and stood up.

After a few minutes of nervous pacing and waiting, they were relieved and alarmed when the door opened and a completely limp Major was thrown in, followed by the rest of the team, all looking very beat down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I still own nothing. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

Carson Beckett rushed over to the new entries to the cell

Carson Beckett rushed over to the new entries to the cell. For the bad shape that Major Lorne seemed to be in, he couldn't find any injuries, at least any that he could see. Jennifer Keller went to the other three members of the team and inspected the damage that their captors had inflicted on them. After fixing them all up, and sending them to talk to Colonel Sheppard about what happened, she knelt next to Carson and the still unconscious Major.

"Do you know what's wrong, yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Feel this, though," he said, taking Jennifer's hand and placing it on Lorne's forehead.

"He's burning up," she gasped.

"Aye, he is. How is the rest of his team?"

Jennifer was quiet. "They're fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. You should go check them too, though. I might have missed something."

"I really don't think that that is necessary, but if it would make ye feel better," he said, standing up.

Jennifer slid up closer to Lorne's head. She wondered if it had been him who had been in such agony earlier. She thoroughly hoped not. She would be a lot less worried if he would just wake up. It would cut out the guessing game, and maybe Carson could actually figure what was wrong with him. As if he'd been reading her mind, his eyelids began to flicker open. It was instantly clear that being asleep was a much better way for him to be.

He tensed up every muscle in his body, attempting and failing to control the pain he was clearly in. Jennifer called for Carson to come back over. As he arrived, Lorne lost all control of the pain, and he screamed out in the same anguish they had heard earlier. He began thrashing around on the floor, probably causing more damage.

In seconds, all their fellow prisoners were all over there, trying their best to assist. It didn't take long for the Major to simmer down, having wasted all his energy. Though the thrashing and screaming ended, the pain hadn't.

"Yeh're alright, lad," Carson reassured the feverish Major. "Ronon's goin' te carry yeh to where I can get a better look at you." He motioned to Ronon, who gently took Lorne into his arms and carried him to the other side of their cell, where he set him down.

Teyla, who, apart from the doctors, was the best at comforting the sick and knelt near Major Lorne. "Evan, you are safe now. We are going to get out of here," she said. She placed his head on her thighs and spoke softly, so softly that no one else could hear. These nearly silent words seemed to calm Evan down tremendously. It wasn't long before he lapsed back into troubled sleep.

In the other corner, John Sheppard was speaking with the three other members of the Major's team, trying to get an idea of just what they were up against.

"What did they do the Major Lorne?" he asked.

"Nothing. I mean, one minute he was standing next to me, and the next he was on the ground screaming in agony. They never even said anything, while they were beating us. We don't even know if they speak English," a nervous looking Lieutenant explained.

"We haven't heard them speak either. Do you know anything about the facility? Any possible escape options?" he asked.

They shook their heads. "All the halls and rooms look the same. I'm not even sure I could lead us back the way we came."

"That's alright. We'll get out." John reassured them. He stood up and limped over to the make-shift infirmary. "How's he doing, Doc?"

"I have no way of knowing. He's got a dangerously high fever, and is in excruciatin' pain for some unknown reason. He isn't conscious long enough or even lucid enough to tell me what exactly is wrong. How's yehr leg, John?" he asked.

"It's fine. I've had worse," John answered. "Could you come here a minute, Doc?" he gestured for Carson to follow him. Once they were out of earshot, they stopped. "Honest answer. How long has he got? It could be a while before we get out, and I need to know how I should go about getting out."

"Honest answer? It's hard to say, since I don't know what exactly is wrong. I can tell yeh that if his fever rises any more, we're in definite trouble. I would be worried for his life, even if we were back on Atlantis. It's not good, John."

John glanced at his once again flailing second in command. Teyla was doing her best to keep him still, but in as much agony as he was in, he was less than receptive.


End file.
